Vederklauws Weg: Hoofdstuk 4
Groenblad is een tijd van overvloed, maar ook een tijd van instabiliteit en conflict. Gaandeweg ontdekt Vederpoot dat zijn Clan een nieuwe bedreiging boven het hoofd hangt. Hoofdstuk 4 Heel het bos lag in een groene waas van boomknoppen en op de grond worstelden teunisbloemen en krokusjes zich al naar het licht. Het was zwaar geweest, de afgelopen bladkaal. Meerdere katten hadden aan groenhoest geleden en Dennenster was zelfs een leven verloren aan de ziekte. Ondanks de terugkomst van de zon, wisten Vederpoot en Lappensnor, begon Dennenster oud te worden en zijn krachten namen af. Hoewel de Clan weer herstellende was na de zware periode, waren er wel meer katten die de verandering in Dennenster hadden opgemerkt. Voorzichtig beet Vederpoot een paar kwetsbare steeltjes door, steeds bedacht op beweging vanuit het bekengebied achter hem. De katten van de IJsClan hadden de reputatie gehard te zijn en weinig op te hebben met de andere Clans. Veel op zichzelf, maar zeker niet te onderschatten. 'Hé, WoudClan!' Vederpoot draaide zich om toen vier pezige katten aan de overkant van de beek naar de oever toe trippelden. Een gestreepte kater, ern zwarte kater, een witte poes en een jonge leerling met een rood-witgevlekte vacht. De zwarte kater stond vooraan en knikte even. 'Jij bent dus een medicijnkat van de WoudClan.' 'Klopt. Ik ben Vederpoot, de leerling van Lappensnor', antwoordde Vederpoot beleefd. 'Jij bent toch Springvoet? Mijn vader heeft je weleens over mij verteld.' De kater wipte even met zijn staart. 'Zo heet ik nu niet meer. Het is Springster nu.' Verbaasd keek Vederpoot de groep katten aan. De Clans hadden hoogstens zelden contact met elkaar. Enkel wanneer er een nieuwe leider, commandant of medicijnkat werd benoemd, maakten de benoemde en verschillende andere katten een toch door alle vier de territoria om het nieuws bekend te maken. Lappensnor, Dennenster en Wolkvacht hadden elk hun eigen tocht gehad en ooit zou het Vederpoots beurt zijn. 'Dit zijn mijn krijgers', ging Springster verder. 'Muisneus, Sneeuwvacht en haar leerling Eekhoornpoot.' Hij wees om beurten de gestreepte kater, de witte poes en de leerling aan, die Vederpoot toeknikten. 'Sneeuwvacht is nu mijn commandant. Mogen we het nieuws van mijn leiderschap aan Dennenster bekend maken?' Vederpoot knikte. 'Volg mij maar.' Hij raapte zijn kruiden op en leidde de katten van de IJsClan het bos in. Zoals verwacht reageerde de WoudClan verbaasd op het nieuws dat Springster de nieuwe leider van de IJsClan was, maar Dennenster en Wolkvacht brachten hem hun beste wensen mee. 'Ik begrijp het niet', mompelde Gorzenveder toen ze naast Vederpoot ging zitten. 'Springster is nooit commandant geweest. Hoe kunnen Kraaister en Grauwvacht in zo'n korte tijd gestorven zijn?' Vederpoot herinnerde zich nog vaag die bewuste dag, heel veel manen geleden, toen Kraaister naar het kamp was gekomen om de nieuwe positie van Grauwvacht bekend te maken. Zelf was hij toen nog maar een kitten van een maan oud geweest. Schril gepiep klonk vanuit de kraamkamer en Kleinpoels kittens, Beukenkit, Vlinderkit en Ratkit, kwamen enthousiast op de IJsClankrijgers af springen. 'Jij bent nu de nieuwe leider van de IJsClan!' mauwde Beukenkit met grote ogen van verwondering, waarop Springster haar geamuseerd aankeek. Vederpoot keek rond of hij zijn broer ergens kon ontdekken, maar trok geïrriteerd met zijn staart toen hij Vossenpoot bij Vlekstaart zag staan. De mooie lapjespoes was sinds een halve maan krijger en Vossenpoot leek bijna niet van haar weg te slaan. Maanvacht en Motvacht waren tegelijk met haar tot krijgers benoemd. 'Alle katten maken vrienden', berispte Gorzenveder hem, die had gezien waar haar zoon naar keek. Zuchtend moest Vederpoot toegeven dat ze gelijk had, maar dat maakte het er nog niet gemakkelijker op. Kleinpoel kwam haastig de kraamkamer uit en dirigeerde haar kleintjes, onder luid gepiep, terug naar binnen. Snorrend keek Gorzenveder hen na. Beukenkit was donker bruingrijs gestreept, terwijl Ratkit en Vlinderkit allebei licht rossig waren. Ze waren de enige kittens op dit moment; Adderpoot en Taanpoot waren afgelopen bladkaal leerling geworden. Ondanks Dennensters leeftijd leek het de Clan voor de wind te gaan. Kennelijk was de bespreking tussen Dennenster en Springster afgelopen, want de zwarte kater deed een teken naar zijn Clangenoten dat ze hem moesten volgen. Terwijl ze voorbijliepen, viel het Vederpoot op dat Springster half genezen krabben over zijn schouder had lopen. Hoe was dat zo gekomen? Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauws Warrior Cats verhalen Categorie:Warrior Cats